Can you see me now?
by Kai Hero
Summary: Kai Hero is in love with a guy at school, who happens to be in a gang. Simple, right? But he doesn't even know who she is. Will Zexion ever share Kai's feelings?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters, except for Kai.

Rated T language

* * *

**Prologue**

When I went through the front door, I called out "I'm home", but then I remembered that there was no one to come home to. Both my parents were dead, none of my family wanted to look after me, so because I'm 16, it was decided that I could look after myself.

I sighed, went into the front room of my one-bedroom apartment, took my shoes off and sat on the sofa, putting my head in my hands. The silence of the room had reminded me of something. Someone. _Him_. The bright, intelligent blue eyes that held so much knowledge and emotion, the bluish-grey hair that covered half of his perfect face, the silent aura that he emits. Even though he was in a gang, I loved everything about him. Zexion. But, he'd never see me; never see who I could be… How could he see the imperfect creature that is me?

* * *

Short and pretty crappy prologue, I'll admit. Will update when I can be bothered :)


	2. Chapter 1: First Day Madness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, even though I would love to.**

**Wow this took a while to write. Hope you enjoy it! Also, the schedule is the same as my Year 11 time table for Mondays.**

* * *

Chapter 1: First Day Madness

It was the first day back at school after summer vacation. So I decided to do something I rarely ever do; I slept. Maybe it was a bad idea, because when I woke up, I had 30 minutes to get dressed, ready, eat and get to school without being late for the first day. Shit. I jumped out of bed, grabbed the clothes I thankfully hung up ready last night, and ran into the bathroom. Literally. I ran into the closed bathroom door, cursed a few times, and then strangely apologized to the door. Yeah, I do strange things like that. I went to the loo, washed my face and brushed my teeth. Now to tame the short spiky mess that was my hair. Great. In the middle of this difficult and rushed task, I realized that I had 20 minutes to get dressed, eat and get to school, which was a 15 minute walk away.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" I screamed at my reflection. My short, black hair looked fairly presentable, so I grabbed my clothes to put on. Black skinny-jeans, a Team Jacob tee (yes, I believe that Taylor Lautner is hotter than Robert Patterson), and striped red and black socks. Running out of the bathroom, I ran into the door frame to my front room, cursed and apologized yet again. I shoved my black converse onto my feet, threw on my leather jacket and ran into the kitchen to grab some chocolate-flavoured Pop-Tarts, which I unfortunately had to eat plain, grabbed my Slipknot backpack, keys, purse and cell phone, shoved my baseball cap on my head, grabbed my sunglasses and ran out of the house with one Pop-Tart in my hand, the other in my mouth. I had 10 minutes to get to school, and I needed to get my schedule. Someone help me!

* * *

Ok, so somehow I got to school with 5 minutes to spare after running the whole way, and got my schedule, but nearly choked on my Pop-Tarts. Now the next challenge is to find my friends. Just as I see them, the dreaded first bell rang, so I grinned and waved guiltily to the gang (yes, I mean that in a literal sense) and went to my first lesson; English. Great…

* * *

Walking into my English class, I grinned when I saw the teacher, Mr Reynolds, who was the best English teacher in the school. He grinned back before looking guilty at the desks. I knew that look at once. Great, we have a seating plan. I was to sit next to Zack Fair, a great guy who liked to flirt with every pretty girl he sees, in the middle row. On my other side was, and my heart skipped a beat to seeing the name so close to mine; Zexion Hiwatari. I looked up at Mr Reynolds, knowing that his still guilty look was about putting me next to Zack. So I just mock glared at him before grinning and looking towards my seat. Zexion was looking at his desk, while Zack looked at me expectantly, with hand on the back of my chair, so I walked over, only to be knocked down by a very familiar short and dark haired girl. Yuffie Kisaragi. One of my best friends and in the gang, she helped me back up, and gave me a bone-breaking hug before sitting in the seat right behind mine. I sighed before continuing my walk to my seat, but I could swear I could see Zexion laughing. Probably after seeing Yuffie knock me down on my ass.

"Kai! I've missed you so much!" Zack shouted when I sat down next to him, throwing his arms round me.

"Zack," I laughed, embarrassed at his crazy antics, "You saw me three days ago." I hugged him back before breaking free of his grip.

"And? I've still missed you Kai!" Zack said, giving me the puppy-dog look. I sighed, ruffled his hair, and then looked to my right to see Zexion staring at me. I couldn't read the emotion in his eyes, but I smiled at him before leaning back on my chair to talk to Yuffie.

"Be careful…" If I hadn't memorized the sound of his voice, I would have been shocked to hear Zexion telling me to be careful. I looked up at him to see worry in his eyes, and something else which flickered for a split second. I put that to the back of my mind, but leant forward again, blushing furiously. He looked at me confused, but was smirking at the same time. I was so thankful that Mr Reynolds was telling everyone to be quiet so he could start his lesson.

* * *

By the time that I went to break after period 2, I learnt that we were to read To Kill A Mockingbird in English, and we would be doing work on natural forms in Art.

When I walked into the cafeteria, I instantly saw a group of people who always held my attention sitting at the back of the room. There's the tall and spiky red-haired Axel, who has the most amazing sea-green eyes, with peculiar purple tear shaped tattoos beneath them. The short, blond haired Roxas, whose bright blue eyes are the identical copies of his twin Sora, and his blond hair is styled into swirly spikes. The short, dark-haired Xion, whose eyes are the same blue in colour as her twin cousins, Sora and Roxas. The blonde Larxene, who has two antennae like strands of hair that fall into her bright green eyes, and is a Senior. There's Marluxia who has strangely coloured long and ruffled hair, which is pink, and blue eyes and is also a Senior. Demyx, whose dirty-blond hair is a strange cross between a mullet and a Mohawk, and has greenish blue eyes. The last member of the group is Zexion. They are all part of a gang called 'Organization XIII', even though there are fourteen members. Xion is the fourteenth member of this grouping, but is a secret weapon. The reason why I, and the rest of my gang, know this is because of our past clashes with the XIII, which stopped when I decided that I didn't want to fight with Zexion anymore.

Axel noticed my gaze over the group and winked at me, grinning. When I grinned back, he turned to whisper something in Zexion's ear, who in turn looked round at me, smiling slightly. I flashed a smile, and, hoping that he wouldn't see the blush I could feel rising up my face, began to search for the gang. At last my sharp eyes (which at the moment are gold) spot a rowdy group of teenagers. I grinned when I noticed that Zack had his back to me and was leaning back on his chair. Pay-back for earlier, I thought to myself. I crept behind him and dragged his chair to the floor. When he hit the ground, I burst out laughing, and put my hands on my knees, leaning forward. Suddenly, I felt an arm go round my waist, and I was dragged down by Zack, who was laughing just as hard as I was. When he got back to his feet, he grabbed my hand and pulled me back up still chuckling. The others at the table were also laughing. There is Tifa Lockhart, who has long, dark hair and dark red eyes; Cloud Strife, who has spiky blond hair and blue eyes; Aerith Gainsborough, who wears her brown hair in a plait, with bangs on the side, and has emerald green eyes; Yuffie, who has short dark hair and dark purple eyes; Zack, who has spiky black hair and blue eyes identical to Cloud, who is his cousin; Reno Tseng, who has long red hair tied back in a ponytail and has blue eyes; Rude Ludo, who is shaves his hair off so he's bald, and is never without sunglasses; Sora Ketsu, whose brown hair was worn in random spikes, and had blue eyes identical to Roxas and Xion; Kairi Hikari, whose reddish brown hair reaches to just past her chin and has violet-blue eyes; Namine Snow, whose just-past-the-shoulder length blonde hair is pulled over her right shoulder and has blue eyes; Riku Nomura, whose silver hair is grown past his shoulders and has aqua eyes; Terra Vanitas, who has spiky brown hair, and blue eyes, and his skin is lightly tanned; Aqua Toyoguchi, whose blue hair is short and has blue eyes; and Ventus Uchiyama, who is strangely almost identical to Roxas, even though they aren't related, and the only difference between the two is the fact that Ven is slightly taller; and Squall Leonhart, who has longish brown hair and light blue eyes, and prefers to be called Leon.

There not the only people in the gang, as we also have members outside of the school, members who have left Twilight High School. Barrett Wallace, our weapon organizer; Reeve Tuesti, our computer technician; and Cid Highwind, the mechanic and transporter… guy. The gang also has back up, who sit on the tables that surround us in break and at lunch. On the smallest table, you have the four Miki brothers; Sephiroth, a Senior, eldest of the four, and funnily enough, has the longest hair; Yazoo, Sephiroth's twin, being younger by about five minutes, has the second longest hair, and is also a Senior; Loz, the most muscular of the family, has his hair short, and spiked up at the back; and lastly, Kadaj, the youngest of the family and is a Junior like me and almost all of the gang, has his hair cut to his shoulders. All four of the brothers have silver coloured hair and green eyes. On another big table you have the main back up gang; Seifer Almasy, a blond, toned guy who always wears a black beanie hat; Fujin Nora, who prefers to be called Fuu, has short silver hair and red eyes; Raijin Uhara, who prefers to be called Rai, is big, and burly with dark hair, and tends to say 'y'know'; Zell Dincht, who has spiky blond hair, blue eyes and a strange tribal tattoo on the left side of his face; Vivi Orunitia, a quiet boy, who always wears a hat and hood to cover his face, which I have honestly never seen; Hayner Sasaki, a spiky haired blond; Pence Taya, a chubby guy with black hair and loves to take photographs of everything; Olette Hirasawa, a green-eyed girl with brown hair; Selphie Tilmitt, another green-eyed brunette; Tidus Morita, a spiky, dirty-blond haired kid with blue eyes; Wakka Nakai, a buff tan guy with orange hair; Yuna Aoki, a long haired brunette girl with two different coloured eyes, with her left being blue, and her right being green; Rikku Matsumoto, a blonde girl with green eyes, which have slightly spiraled pupils; and lastly, Paine Yeo, a girl with short and slightly spiked silver hair, and red eyes, and is Fuu's cousin.

Every last one of them looked up and grinned at me, their leader of sorts. They trusted me enough to ask me for plans and help in anything we do. It makes me happy that I could be trusted by so many people.

"Kai, want a cookie?" I turned around to see Yuffie holding a cookie in front of my face. The girl had two major obsessions; anything to do with ninjas, and cookies and cakes. She adored sugary snacks. When I took the cookie, I grabbed my schedule from my pocket to see what I had for the day:

Period 1: English, with Mr Reynolds

Period 2: Art, with Miss Heartilly

Break

Period 3: Science, with Mr Jonah

Period 4: Math, with Mr Katari

Lunch

Period 5: P.E., Coach Setzer

Yuffie noticed that I was looking at my schedule, so she grabbed hers then stole mine. She grinned up at me, then complained when she realized that we both had Mr Setzer. Funnily enough, everyone on the tables, unless they were in a different grade, had Mr Setzer for P.E. last thing on a Monday. We all laughed when we found this out, then I realised that this could make big competition with some of the boys. And me too, when I think about it. That was when I noticed that Roxas was coming over with Axel, Demyx and Xion. Roxas said hello to his brother, before hugging and giving Namine, his girlfriend, a kiss on the cheek. Xion hugged Sora, Kairi, Namine, and then me. Demyx ruffled my hair, and Axel, to my surprise, threw his arms around me in a tight hug. We both laughed when he released me, then I looked round at the Organization, and released that Larxene was glaring at me.

_Crap_, I thought to myself, _the Savage Nymph wants to kill me_! I instantly looked away from her, then realised that my gaze had brought my eyes straight into Zexion's, who looked slightly annoyed. I grinned at him, before turning back to the gang, and punched Axel in the arm. He gave me another hug before going back over to the Organization's table with the other three. That's when the bell for Period 3 decided to ring. We all sighed before departing for our next lessons. Science for most of us, and English for the others, except for the Seniors, who had Math.

* * *

When I walked into Science, I saw that Kadaj was sitting at a desk looking seriously pissed off. No wonder, the teacher had put him next to Trent Morgan, A.K.A. Draco, his lifelong rival. Great, there's going to be a very disrupted Science class as long as those two were sitting next to each other. Then I realised who I was sitting next to. Roseanne Marcus, otherwise known as Glacier, the 'ice-cold beauty', Draco's girlfriend, and _my_ lifelong rival. She smiled her bitchy, catty smile before blowing a kiss to Draco. Damn, there definitely going to be arguments in this class. I gritted my teeth before sitting down next to her, pushing my chair to the edge of the table, as far away as I possibly could. I gave Kadaj a knowing look before staring at the board at the front of the room, where Mr Jonah was beginning his lesson.

* * *

Science passed painfully slow, and I was so happy when the bell went for Period 4. I walked down to Math with Kadaj, and we both discussed how crap our Science lessons where going to be. When we parted ways, I became very aware of the fact that all of the teachers in the school knew that Draco and Kadaj hated each other, and they knew that Glacier and I didn't get along either. I walked into Math quite annoyed, and then I noticed that Zexion was sitting at the back, looking at me, tapping on the desk next him. He wanted to sit next to me? Heart pounding, I walked as gracefully as I could to the back of the room and took my seat next to him. He was looking at me, smiling, but there was that annoyance in his eyes again. What could it be? I know that most of the guys in class watched me as I walked over to Zexion, so could he be jealous that I was getting attention from other males? Nah, he couldn't be jealous, he's hardly ever spoken to me. I didn't even think he knew who I was. Yet he asked me to sit next to him, had a strange look in his eyes when Zack hugged me in English, and he looked annoyed when Axel hugged me at break. While I pondered over this, I realised that he was giving me a curious look, almost as if he was wondering what I was thinking. I shook my head at him, but smiled. He smiled back- and gosh was that a beautiful sight- and then looked at the front of the room, where Mr Katari was writing what we were going to learn on the board. I settled back in my chair with my book and pen on the desk in front of me ready for the lesson, but I only paid half of my attention on the board and the lesson, as the other half was concentrating on the boy next to me, who I could have sworn was watching the entire lesson.

* * *

When Math finished, Zexion walked me to the cafeteria for Lunch. When we walked in I noticed that we were being watched by both the Organization and my gang, or the Misfits as we were called. Aerith smiled at me encouragingly, but I didn't understand why, and Yuffie had a look on her face that the fact that I was walking into the cafeteria with Zexion was hot gossip. I rolled my eyes, said thank you and good bye to Zexion before I skipped over to the Misfits, with a grin on my face.

"Kai, are you going out with him? Do you think he likes you? Most of all, do you like him?" Yuffie was bombarding me with questions. I noticed that Zack and Kadaj were glaring over to the other side of the room, where I guessed Zexion was sitting. Ah, crap, I really didn't need two of my greatest friends to get jealous with the guy I liked, or possessive. I didn't answer any of Yuffie's questions; instead I began to eat my sandwich.

"KAI!" Yuffie's shout made me jump, "well, are you going to answer my questions?"

I sighed, swallowed my mouthful of sandwich, setting the rest of it down on my tray. "No, we're not going out. And… I don't know if he likes me or not…" I replied to her, trying to keep my voice even.

She looked disgruntled. "Fine, but do you like him?"

I swallowed. Crap! I can't be dealing with this question, but everyone was looking at me. Zack and Kadaj had very blank faces. Ah crap, this cannot be good. What could I say to her? I couldn't tell her the truth, obviously. I sighed.

"I… I don't know…" I replied, the abruptly stood up and went into the canteen to get a drink and maybe a cake. Also, I didn't want them to see the blush that was forming on my face. I hoped that they'd take my departure as a hint that I didn't want to talk about it any longer.

When I bought my drink (they didn't have any cakes, sadly) I looked over at the Organization, and my eyes locked with Zexion, who held my gaze without problem. My problem was the fact that I couldn't look away, as if his eyes had trapped mine. I was finally freed when he looked round to answer a question Marluxia asked him, and before he could look back and trap my eyes again, I turned my back to the group and walked slowly back to my seat, feeling like I was being watched.

When I sat back down on my chair, I realised that Zack had swapped seats with Tifa, and that Kadaj had swapped seats with Cloud, who was now in deep conversation with Sephiroth. I could feel both of their eyes on me, and I could still feel Zexion's gaze on the back of my head. I just wished that they would all look away; I was feeling uneasy as it was, what with Zexion's apparent jealousy.

* * *

I was happy when the bell rang for P.E. I walked to my locker to get my kit and when I walked into the changing room, I felt a few pairs of eyes on me. The other girls from the Misfits were looking at me worriedly. I shook my head at them, telling them that they didn't need to worry.

I got changed into my kit and walked with the girls into the gym, where the rest of the Misfits (or at least the ones who weren't Seniors) were waiting for us. I also realised that the Organization (or at least the ones that were still at school and also weren't Seniors) were there aswell. Gosh Zexion looked so hot in his kit. He (and when I come to think of it, all of the Organization) looked like a model, and made the drab old P.E. kit look like designer clothes. I sighed before sitting on the gym floor with the rest of the gang, where we all waited for the Coach to tell us what we would be doing in class. There was a mixed reception of groans and yeses when we were told what our sport was for the rest of the half term; basketball.

* * *

As Coach Setzer spent the lesson teaching us the rules and regulations of basketball, we never got to actually play, so it was a waste of time getting changed into our kit. Once I changed back into clothes, the bell for the end of school rang, so I went to my locker to get some books out and put my kit in there. The rest of the gang would be waiting outside for me, so I was left alone for a few minutes. I decided not to ponder over anything just yet, I had all the time in the world once I got home, and besides, they were already suspicious.

When I got outside the school building I walked over to the gang, who all smiled in response. But when I got there, I heard a familiar, ice-cold voice call my name.

I turned around to see the source of the hateful voice and was annoyed to find my old gang standing there, with Glacier standing at the front, smiling that horrible smile again.

* * *

**Wow, that was about 6 and a half pages on Word. Mainly just a chapter of descriptions of the characters.**

**What will the 'Elementals' do to Kai and the Misfits?**


	3. Chapter 2: An Elemental Annoyance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, because if I did, the Organization would get there hearts :)**

**Sorry it's taken so long to update just school has been a major pain in the butt. Took me a couple of hours to write :D Enjoy XD**

* * *

Chapter 2: An Elemental Annoyance

"Kai!" The hateful bitch called out to me. Damn Glacier gets on my nerves. And why the hell are they waiting? They're not gonna start a fight are they?

"Kai, answer me when I'm talking to you." Damn that bitch doesn't know how to shut up. So I started walking toward them, only to feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Kai, don't do anything stupid," Zack whispered in my ear, too quiet for anyone else to hear. "You'll only end up in trouble yourself. Ignore them." I turned round to face him, a smirk playing at the corners of my lips. That's when I heard the heard Glacier say the name I despised the most.

"Ultima!" I span round to glare at her. She knew how much I hated the name they gave me when I joined there gang two years ago, when I lived with my Uncle in the same town, until he died last year. My old gang – Glacier's gang – the Elementals as they liked to be called, all laughed at my reaction. Bunch of arrogant, good for nothing dicks.

Glacier, the hateful bitch, who, with her long, golden hair and pretty face, would be gorgeous, if not for the fact that her eyes are an icy, cold and evil blue. Draco, with his auburn hair and bright blue eyes, would be a great guy if he wasn't with the bitchy ice queen. Bugsy, otherwise known as Melanie Akira, is actually a really sweet girl, with short, mousy brown hair and leaf green eyes, and adores insects, hence the name Bugsy. Lee, or Amy Rivers, is a short and adorable girl, with short blond hair and brown eyes, and loves Bruce Lee. Leaf, or Dianne Andrews, with red hair and green eyes, loves anything to do with nature. The twins, Spectre and Tatia, or Keira and Leona Burkes, who both love anything paranormal and psychic related, are identical with brown eyes and dark red hair, except that Spectre prefers to keep her hair short, while Tatia's hair reaches halfway down her back. The other twins, Pyro and Ember, or Brandon and Enya Isuzu, both have flaming red hair and piercing green eyes, are pyromaniacs. Skye, also known as Azura Perry, has shoulder length silver hair and sky blue eyes, and is another nature lover. Sparky, or Saffron Collins, with shoulder length, feathered blond hair and electric blue eyes, is a technical genius. Rainer, or Troy Winchell, has short, dark blue hair and blue eyes, is an excellent water-sportsman and swimmer. And lastly, the enigma that is Shadow. With short, spiky black hair and blue eyes, Kane Ryou is a curious, yet sweet guy, who, like me, has never seemed to want to be part of the Elementals. I've always wondered why he stayed with them, because he told me once that he's only there for me. I shrugged this thought and smirked at them. That riled Glacier up.

"Don't smirk at me Kairomi Hero!" Glacier screamed at me. That was it. Calling me Ultima was one thing, but calling me by my whole name was the last straw, and she knew it. She wanted me to react, so I'd get into trouble. And I took the bait.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" I hollered at her, shook Zack's hand away and stepped forward. That's when I noticed that the Misfits, Elementals or I weren't the only ones around. Another group had turned up. _Them_.

Axel, Demyx and Roxas walked over to us. While Roxas checked to see if the Misfits were OK, Axel and Demyx tried to calm me down. Axel put his arm around my shoulders and started to yank me away. I heard Glacier shout something like 'coward', so I stuck my finger up to her and continued to walk away, followed by the Misfits. I only realised that I was trembling from raw anger when I looked at my shaking hands. Zack pulled me into his arms, and all I heard was his calming whispers in my ear. He controlled my senses, until I found myself gazing into Zexion's narrowed eyes. Again, there was the confusing emotion that flickered in his eyes, which disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Zack, it's OK now," I found myself saying. He released me from the embrace, but kept his hands on my shoulders so he could watch my face, to see how fine I really was. Satisfied that I wasn't going to break something, he let go of my shoulders and stood away from me. I realised that everyone, Misfits and Organization XIII members, was watching me, with mixed emotions. Some were looking worried; others were smirking, anticipating the inevitable fight that will issue soon. The only person who looked annoyed was Zexion, who was staring me in the eyes. Again, I felt trapped in the blue depths of his amazing eyes. A small smile played at his lips before he turned away. Saying goodbye, he and the others walked away, leaving us to stand outside the school gates.

"Well, I best be going, I've got work tonight," I said to the gang. They gave me sympathetic looks, knowing that I have to work because I live alone. They all hugged me goodbye, and told me to stay calm and safe. I grinned at them, before turning away to walk home.

* * *

Work was boring, as usual. Don't get me wrong, a part-time job in a convenience store can have it's fun side, like when you have a regular who you know, or when one of my co-workers have to put up with annoying and awkward customers who you can't help but laugh at. But it can be a major bore and pain-in-the-ass. And that was one of my two part-time jobs. The other was working in a restaurant as a waitress. At least I got a half-decent pay.

When I walked in the door at home, I was looking forward to a nice relaxing shower, and pulling an all-nighter, playing video games, watching movies or reading. If only I could have a nice relaxing evening. Just after my shower, I got a phone call from Zack, asking me to meet him and the others. And of course, like the idiot I am, I agreed.

* * *

I left the house wearing my 'uniform', which everyone in the Misfits wore; black jeans, black shoes or trainers, a black hooded jacket that had to be pulled up, and a full-face mask. Think of the masks that Hollywood Undead wear. Each member of the Misfits has a unique mask which they designed. Mine is black, with white and red tribal designs on it. I ran to our usual meeting place, confused and worried, because Zack never told me why we were meeting.

* * *

"What's happened?" I asked the second I got to the group, not even giving myself time to catch my breath.

"Well, Reeve got an email from Organization XIII, telling us to meet them at the 3rd District," Zack said, as he stood next to me. The 3rd District is part of Traverse Town, the town next to our hometown, Twilight Town.

"Did they say why they wanted to meet us?" I turned to Reeve, locating him not by his face, but by his mask.

"Nope, so be careful Kai. You're the only person who hasn't unmasked themselves to them. They know the rest of us," Reeve said to me.

"Ain't that the truth," I said, laughing. When we ended our feud with the Organization, I refused to take my mask off, because they wouldn't let Xion take her hood down. She was their secret member, even though we all knew that it was her. Anyway, they're clueless about the fact that I'm the last member of the Misfits, the member that refused to remove her mask.

* * *

When we got to the gates outside the 3rd District, I realised that no-one was following me. I turned around to see them all standing there, looking uncomfortable.

"What's wrong guys?" I asked, confused. They all shifted about slightly, still looking uncomfortable and worried. Crap, what the fuck is going on? "Guys…?"

"Sorry Kai, but they asked for you to go in alone…" Zack said, looking pissed off with the fact that they wanted me alone.

"Does that mean that they know that I'm the 'secret' member?" Now I'm getting worried. I mean, how would they have realised it's me? Unless it's the fact that I hang around with them at school…

"I don't know Kai," Zack said, snapping me back to reality. "Just be careful." He put his arms around me, and kissed my forehead. I smiled weakly at the gang, confused, worried and… afraid.

I said goodbye to the gang, and told them not to wait for me. I made sure that they left before turning to the gates of the 3rd District, the place that holds my fate. I opened the gates and walked in, closing them behind me. That's when I heard the voices…

"Get her!" Said a familiar voice. But not someone from the Organization. It sounded like Glacier. Before I had the chance to run, someone grabbed me from behind, while someone else hit the back of my head with a bat. As I lose consciousness, I see Glacier standing in front of me, laughing. But the only face that held my attention was the worried face of Shadow. Then I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in an unknown room, tied to a chair, cloth tied round my mouth, and felt battered. Where the fuck am I? Then I heard Glacier's voice, and the door opened…

* * *

**Woop! The Elemental's kidnapped Kai! Hope you enjoyed it, next chapter will be up shortly :)**


	4. Chapter3:Family,FriendsAndPlumbensquishy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy**

**Yay, next chapter is up! Plumbensquishy! XD**

* * *

Chapter 3: Family, Friends And… Plumbensquishy?

I heard Glacier's voice talking to someone whose voice I didn't recognize. She opened the door, and I was ready for her. I was ready for the fight. I felt my lips curl into a smirk, waiting for her to see that I'm not afraid. She glared at me, then removed the cloth that was tied around my mouth.

"Not afraid Ultima?" She asked me, icy eyes narrowed. I grinned at her, and spat at the ground. Yeah, I know that it's a really disgusting thing to do, but I wanted to rile her up again. And gosh did it work.

"HOW DARE YOU?" She screeched at me, and slapped me across the face. So I grinned at her again, winding her up. And it was working. By then, the rest of the Elementals were in the room, watching. She pulled her hand back to slap me again, until an unfamiliar voice broke the silence.

"GLACIER! Stop!" the unfamiliar male voice shouted. We all looked towards the speaker, and I was confused to see a guy I'd never met before standing in the doorway. The Elementals have a new member? Since when? I was definitely confused. Especially since this stranger seemed vaguely familiar, like I met him in my past. His hair is similar to my own, except that his fringe covers his right eye, and his hair is white. And strangely, he looked exactly like… me. But before I could ponder about this too much, Glacier's screech broke into my thoughts.

"Who gave you the right to stop me Norma? Shut up and learn your place!" She was fuming, so I took my chance to wind her up even more. I started to laugh.

"Shut it Ultima!" She screamed at me, slapping me again. So I laughed even more.

"Gosh Glace, you don't get it do you?" I asked her in between uncontrollable giggles. "You won't win." That annoyed her even more, because she flung her hand back. But before she could bring it back to hit me, Norma's hand held her wrist, stopping her.

"Shadow, untie her." I was shocked when he complied, untying me from the chair. What was going on here? Before I could say this thought out loud, I felt someone kick me in the stomach, before I toppled over. Damn, Lee really can kick. Shadow and Norma both helped me up, then I smirked. So, I guess the inevitable fight starts here. Me, Shadow and Norma against the rest of the Elementals. That's just great.

"Here we go," I said to the two of them, and they both laughed. Lee isn't the only one with an awesome kick. I jumped and span around, leg extended. It collided with Lee's head, and she fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes, unconscious.

"One down, 11 to go," I laughed. Then someone ran into me, knocking me into the wall. I shoved my knee into Pyro's nuts, so he was bent double on the ground. Seizing my chance, I kicked him in the side, so he was lying on his back, before picking him up by the scruff of the neck, and punched him in the face. I dropped him on the floor, where he stayed. I grinned over to Shadow and Norma, who were both side by side against Rainer and Ember respectively. I kicked Skye in the stomach when she came running at me, so she was literally airborne. I backhanded Sparky in the face, causing her to fall down and hit her back on the table. Then I felt someone on my back, pulling at my hair and shoving their foot into my stomach.

"Drop dead, Hero!" Leaf screamed in my ear. I span around, swinging her across the room, just in time to catch Bugsy's foot, which was about to collided with my left-cheek bone. That's when I felt two hands on my shoulders, and looked down to see Spectre and Tatia holding on to me. I couldn't react in time, and both of them shoved a knee into my stomach repeatedly, before they let me go, causing me to fall to the ground. Norma and Shadow grabbed the pair of them, so they weren't able to help me when Glacier kicked me in the face. Draco yanked me up off the ground by the front of my jacket, and shoved me into the wall. I felt the blood run down my face. I smirked at him, willing him to carry on. Just as he pulled his fist back to punch me, I kicked him in the nuts, and he dropped me as he fell down to the ground.

"It's over Glacier," I managed to say. I was feeling weak, bruised and battered. She glared at me, and then pulled something from her pocket. She came at me with the knife. I knew then that she wanted to kill me. I knew then that I was going to die. I looked around the room to see that the rest of the Elementals were up and fighting Shadow and Norma. They faked being unconscious, waited until the time was right. I had to say, they were good actors. Norma and Shadow were outnumbered. And it was entirely my fault.

"Oh, you think so Hero?" Glacier asked. "You're right, it is over. For you at least." She started to laugh, and continued to walk towards me with the knife. I couldn't move, I couldn't run. All I could do was stay on my hands and knees, frozen.

"Come on then Glace; get it over and done with!" I shouted at her. She laughed harder then.

"Ember! Pyro! Now!" She shouted at them. I was confused, wondering what she wanted them to do. And then I realised. Ember and Pyro were both pyromaniacs. She wanted them to set fire to the building. With me, Shadow and Norma still inside. I tried to stand, but just collapsed back down onto my hands and knees. I didn't have the strength to keep my consciousness. I was gonna die right here, right now. And I'd never got to tell Zexion how I felt. I didn't realise that I was crying until I saw my tears fall to the ground.

_Zexion… I love you… _I thought of the words that I'll never be able to say. Then, as I was just about to lose consciousness, the door flew open, and someone was standing in the doorway, anger emitting from them. From _him_.

"Zexion…" was all I managed to say before my world went black and I hit the ground.

* * *

_I was running along the beach at Destiny Islands. I was happy, laughing with my friends. Friends who I'd never see again. That's when I saw him. He was smiling, arms outstretched, waiting for me. "Zexion" I shouted. "Zexion…"

* * *

_

"Kai! Don't worry, I've got you." His voice awoke me from my dream. Please, tell me that I've died and gone to heaven. That's when I felt arms around me. My eyes fluttered open to see the most beautiful creature staring down into my face. Then I felt the blush creep up my neck and onto my face, the heat that was rising. Zexion was peering at my face, confused. _I was laying in his arms!_

"Zexion?" I almost screamed at him. He laughed, a delicious sound that filled the air, and made me want to join in. "What are you doing here? Did you die too?" I was babbling again, convinced that I was dead. He laughed even harder then.

"No Kai, I'm not dead, and neither are you," He smiled down at me, the added thoughtfully, "although, if I came any later, the building would have been on fire, or you would have been stabbed."

"So, what happened? Is everyone OK? How did we get here?" I tried to sit up, but he held me down.

"When I got you out of there, I got you on Plumbensquishy, and got you away from there," he said, confusing me.

"Plumbensquishy?" he laughed then, slightly sheepishly.

"My motorbike. Don't ask, my little cousin calls it that. And, in answer to your other question, everyone's fine. Kane and Chase were in a bit of a mess, but not as much as you. They're both really worried about you, especially Chase," he said calmly. _Chase_… who was that? And why was the name so familiar?

"Who's Chase? And where are they?" I asked Zexion, needing to know the answers.

"We're here," it was Norma. So he was Chase? They came over to us, and Norma looked at me strangely. "My name is Chase, Kai," he hesitated, before continuing, "Chase Ryuu Hero. I'm your brother Kai."

* * *

**So Norma is Kai's long lost brother Chase? Will update soon, hope you enjoyed it ^^**


	5. Chapter 4: The Meeting

**Finally, new chapter up. Sorry it's taken so long, I've just been busy with my exams and finishing Art work that had to be sent off to be graded for the last time. At least now, I have no more school, so I should be able to update a lot :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Luxord's sexy British accent, or Roxas's swirly hair. However, I do own Kai, Chase, Kane and this story. And I feel very sorry for the three of them XD **

* * *

Chapter 4: The Meeting

"I'm your brother Kai," Chase said, shocking me to the core. I always thought that I was a single child, whose parents were dead, and whose family didn't want to know. Now I have a brother? I'm so confused!

"My… My brother?" My voice sounded so different, like it wasn't mine. I stared at him blankly, and realised that the resemblances between the two of us were too strong for us to be normal siblings. Was he maybe…? "Are you my twin?" I blurted out the thought, unable to stop myself from sounding like an idiot.

He laughed, and it was such a gentle and familiar sound, I found myself grinning at him.

"Yeah, you caught me," He said to me, smiling now, "I'm your twin Kai. I've been living with Grandma since Mom and Dad died. But because you two aren't on speaking terms, you never found out."

That was when it sunk in. I stared at him blankly, and then felt the tears freefall down my face. I couldn't stop myself. Here I was, crying like a child in front of one of my best friends, my brother, and the guy I loved. Great…

"I… I'm sorry…" I managed to say between sobs. Until his arms went around me, I forgot that I was sitting on Zexion's lap. He pulled me into his arms, and held me close, rocking me slightly, as if I was a baby. I felt like one. He held me like that until I stopped crying, when I pulled back, realizing that I was soaking his organization coat with tears. Then I realised that he wasn't wearing it, but instead, he was wearing a black pin-striped shirt that looked really good on him. That was when I remembered that Chase and Kane were still standing there, watching with concern in their eyes.

"I'm sorry about that," I said sheepishly. I pushed myself off of Zexion's lap, and managed to stagger towards Kane, and stepped into his waiting arms. He kissed the side of my head before letting me go, moving out of my way so I could get to Chase. I looked into his eyes, and realised that it was almost like looking in a mirror. We were the same height, had the same shaped face, eyes and even lips. His eyes were bright blue, but if they were anything like mine, they wouldn't stay like that for long. At almost the same time, we both opened our arms, grinning as we did so. When I stepped into his hug, it was like we'd never been apart, that all the years that we didn't know each other weren't real. It was warm and familiar, and I realised that we were both crying. We pulled back, smiling through our tears. As I stood away, I staggered, and Zexion was instantly behind me, holding me up.

"Kai, we have to go," He said to me, and as soon as he said it, Chase and Kane both looked annoyed and worried. Zexion sighed, and said "I know, but I have to take her." OK, now I'm confused. I looked up at him, and he smiled slightly at my expression.

"Fine," I sighed, "Kane, I'll see you at school. And Chase, I'll see you soon." I hugged them both, before Zexion led me towards his motorbike, 'Plumbensquishy'. It was black and blue, and looked amazing. Zexion put me on the seat, and sat in front of me, making sure that I was holding on to him, before he started the engine and drove off.

* * *

When we pulled up, I realised that he'd taken me back to the Third District. I was instantly worried. He must have felt me freeze from behind him, because when he got of the bike, he brushed his fingers lightly across my bruised cheek before helping me down.

"I'm sorry Kai, but I didn't bring you here to frighten you at all. I had to bring you here because they wanted to meet you," He said, looking slightly annoyed.

"Who wanted to meet me? Who's 'they'?" I asked, although I already knew the answer, I couldn't let him realise that I was a Misfit.

"Well Kai, you see…" he hesitated, trying to think of the words. "I'm in a gang called Organization XIII. Even though there are fourteen members." He stopped, watching my face, checking my reaction.

"Oh…" was all I could say. I already knew.

"Yeah…" He said, looking vaguely amused. Then his expression hardened. "The rest of the Organization wanted to meet you, to see if they could find the reason as to why I wanted to save you."

"Oh…" Wow, my responses are sure to sound idiotic.

"Yeah, and you may recognize some of the other members," he replied, looking slightly amused again. When my expression was what I hoped appropriately confused, he grinned at me, and I was momentarily dazzled by the sight. He looked confused by my expression until I shook my head. He smiled again, and put his arm around me, holding my elbow to keep me balanced, and pushed open the gates to the Third District.

* * *

When we walked through the gates, I was greeted by a sight I was used to; a group of thirteen or fourteen people in long black coats. Everyone turned to face us, and their expressions varied from shock to curiosity. Axel looked angry, while Roxas and Demyx looked worried. Zexion lead me forward, and I continued to look around, with what I hoped was a confused expression on my face. For the second time that day, I found myself staring into the eyes of Larxene, and was surprised to find that she looked upset and worried. She stepped forward and, to mine and everyone else's surprise, lightly put her arms around me in a hug. when she pulled back, she looked as if she had tears in her eyes. She wiped them, and gave me a grim smile, before stepping back to stand with Marluxia.

"Hello Treacle," the blond Luxord, who was standing on Marluxia's other side, said to Zexion in a rather sexy British accent, and winked at him. "And whose the sweetheart?" he said, looking at me. That's when I remembered that they wanted to meet me.

"I'm Kai," I said, looking around at everyone, even though they most of them knew me.

"Hello Poppet, my name's Xigbar" said the one that looked like Patchy the pixie-eared pirate. I raised my eyebrows to the nickname, and he grinned.

"Xaldin," the tall dreadlocked guy said shortly. I inclined my head slightly to him.

"I'm Vexen, and I'm a scientist," the blond one with the bug eyes said, rather cockily. I smirked, and I saw a vein pulse on his face from annoyance.

"Lexeaus. I'm pleased to finally meet you," the seriously tall guy with the auburn hair said quietly. I smiled at him.

"I am Saix," the blue-haired one with the X-scar said, his gold eyes seeming to glare at me, and his attempt to smile was cold and hard. I shivered next to Zexion, who put his arm tighter around me.

"Hey Sexy," Axel said, winking at me. I felt Zexion stiffen next to me, and Axel laughed.

"Hey Kai," Demyx said, smiling at me. I smiled back, and he flushed slightly.

"Hello Sweetheart, I'm Luxord," he said in his sexy British accent, and took my hand, kissing it lightly, like a proper gentleman. I laughed, and then doubled over in pain. "Ow… I shouldn't laugh…" Everyone looked at me worried, until I smiled and shook my head.

"Hello Kai," Marluxia smiled, handing me a rose. Seriously, this dude was obsessed with flowers.

"Hi Kai," Larxene said shortly, still looking slightly upset. I smiled at her in encouragement, and she smiled back slightly.

"Hey Kai," Roxas said, smiling slightly. _Aw, so he's gonna be like that is he?_

"Hey Swirly," I grinned back at him, and he glared.

"I'm not a Swirly!" He shouted back, causing everyone to laugh, which made me double over in pain again. _Ow…_

"Hey Xion," I managed to say, to stop them from worrying about me.

"Hello Kai," She said, smiling shyly.

"Wait…" I turned to Zexion and whispered. "I thought you said that there were fourteen members? There's only thirteen here." Xemnas wasn't here.

"Yeah, the Superior isn't here yet," he whispered back. When I managed to look confused again, he grinned at me, and squeezed my arm slightly.

Just then, another black-coated figure walked through the gates behind us, and Zexion pulled me out of the way slightly.

"Hello Kai," the figure said in a slow, deep voice. "How nice it is to finally meet you." He threw his hood back to reveal his long silver hair and tanned skin. The flash of his white teeth as he smiled at me looked bright against his dark skin. I smiled back, feeling nervous suddenly. "My name is Xemnas," he continued, slowly. _Wow, I feel sorry for the rest of them. They have to listen to this all the time._

"Shit…" I heard Zexion mutter beside me. When I looked at him in puzzlement, he continued, "We have to go, Kai." That was when I checked my watch. It had already gone past midnight. Where did the time go?

"Ok," I found myself replying, and smiled at him. "Well everyone, it was very nice to meet you. It would be nice to see you again soon." There was a mixed reception of murmurs of approval, and grunts from the more silent members. "Oh! And I'll see the school gang tomorrow," I said, grinning at them. I felt Zexion stiffen next to me, and the rest of them looked shocked.

"Kai… What? Are you stupid?" Axel asked, incredulous. I winked at him, and he sighed.

"Come on Kai…" Zexion whispered in my ear. I felt a shiver run down my spine. He led me out of the gates, waiting as I waved to the Organization. He helped me get on the back of the bike, before getting on in front of me, and accelerated out of the parking space, and we sped off down the alleyway into the moonlight.

* * *

He pulled up outside my apartment, and helped me off of the bike, and walked me to the door.

"Um, how did you know where I lived?" I asked him, not that I didn't mind.

"Zack told me," he smiled. I felt my heart flutter, and I must have blushed, because he grinned even more.

"Well, I have to go," he said, still smiling. Then looking slightly annoyed, he added, "I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Wait," I said, and he looked at me expectantly. "Thank you Zexion, for saving me." He smiled at me, and on impulse, I put my arms around him briefly. When I pulled away, I knew I was bright red, and he grinned again.

"No problem. I wouldn't hesitate to do it again, if I had to," he replied, looking serious, and gorgeous. I couldn't reply, and just stared at him, bright red in the face. He just grinned again.

"Goodnight Kai, take care" he smiled mischievously, and added, "Sweet dreams."

"G-Goodnight," I stammered. Gosh, I sound like such an idiot. He surprised me; as he suddenly reached for my hand, held it in his own, and bent down to lightly kiss it.

"Adieu," He said, standing back upright, letting my hand go, and grinned at the sight of my scarlet face. He turned away, and walked back to Plumbensquishy. As he jumped on, and turned the ignition on, I swear he turned back to me and blew me a kiss. He waved as he went down the road, disappearing as he turned the corner.

* * *

I stumbled into my door when opened it, my face bright red, and my heart pounding like crazy. I got undressed, cleaned and dressed my wounds, and put my vest and shorts on, ready to jump into bed. I was exhausted.

As I lay down on my bed, the night's events replayed through my head. As I drifted off to sleep, the last images in my head were those of Zexion, kissing my hand. I settled down into a deep and, surprisingly, blissful sleep.

* * *

**Hoped you all liked it :) Next chapter should be up soon :) "New Students, Ginger Dares and Motorbikes." R+R, and I'll give you a cookie ^_^**


End file.
